Once upon a time
by SilverMidnightTears
Summary: Jutsu gone wrong? Well maybe being resurrected will not be so bad - or not...


"**Once upon a time"**

**~*Skip through time*~**

**

* * *

**

Death...

A word that everyone knows but at the same time don't understand...

It can be the end or the start but Naruto knew it was not the time to think of such because... well he was dying at this moment anyway...

2 years have passed since the peace that everyone had dreamed of has finally arrived... There were many sacrifices that was done just to achieve the peace that they were enjoying but he knew that those who died was happy because they died that they were fighting for the peace that they wish that the next generation will grow up to...

In every sense of the world, he the known hero of Konoha and now the loved Hokage Uzumaki Naruto should have died 2 years ago while fighting the last boss of Akatsuki who is Uchiha Madara... Well anyway he can still remember it as clear as day – The chance that was given to him at the point of his death after defeating the enemy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Clear blue orbs were looking straight at the sky above him as he enjoy every single moment of peace and beauty that he was given a chance to enjoy before he will be taken by death. 'Who would have thought that I will still be given a moment of peace to enjoy looking at the clear blue sky?' Naruto thought as he kept looking at the sky. Well it's not like he liked to keep staring at the sky anyway. He was too tired and at the same time too injured that his body have become immobile. Thought he was grateful for it anyway, because even without looking around his environment he knew of the current state of the place because of the battle that just took place and ended just a while ago.

As Naruto continued to look at the sky while the pure white clouds move lazily made Naruto thought why the hell do Shika not grow tired of looking at them he heard muffled laugh at his side. 'Who's there?' Naruto tried to voice out the question but failed.

"Who am I you ask?" Said the voice as if he heard what Naruto tried to asked. "Well it's not like you'll understand anything if I tell you... So let's just skip the introduction and jump to the main topic..." Continued the voice that made Naruto frustrated because he can hear the voice just besides him but all he can do was stare at the sky above.

"So anyway... I'm here to tell you that I can give you an extension..."

'Extension? Extension to what?' Naruto thought somehow he had the feeling that whoever the person beside him was he can hear whatever Naruto thinks.

"Extension for your life... Well as you know you should die now... Butttttt- because the fight awhile ago really made me tear I can make a deal with you. I will give another 2 years to live... Not a bad deal right?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Well after that unexplained event he survived until a medic group was able to find him and save his life. The two years that was given to him Naruto used it to rebuild Konoha and strengthen the bonds that have been made to the other hidden villages during the war. He was able to secure peace for the village and strengthen the economic status of the village in just one year of being the Rokudime Hokage. Then the remaining one year was spend to pass on the will of fire to the children of the academy that he never forget to visit every week.

He also made sure that those in the position within the country are those who have the best interest of Konoha in their heart. In those two years the people have come to love him and respect him in which way that he surpassed the previous Hokages before him.

Within those 2 years there are a lot of things that have happened that he can barely recall as his consciousness started to slip. With one last look at the rising sun from the horizon his extension have come to an end as he felt the cold darkness took him. Thought he knew he was already dead he was not in a single time worried because he knew even if he died Konoha will continue to move forward as the will of fire will grow more bright as time passes. His love ones that he has left will definitely become devastated by his death but he knew that they will be able to carry onward and move forward as the look at the future.

With these thoughts he let himself be drifted by the darkness around him but the sudden pressure around him made his eyes slowly open just to face a very unfamiliar at the same time familiar place.

In front of him was the very village that he protected very dearly. He started to recall what happened when he realized that he was surrounded by a large number of people, shinobi and civilian at the same time. He looked at them intently and came to a conclusion that they were shinobi of Konoha but he was sure he never seen this people before. That made Naruto thought that it was very impossible for him to not recognize any shinobi under him. He made sure to get to know his people under him personally even if only a little. So he was sure that the shinobi at the same time the civilians before him are people who he never seen before. With this realization Naruto became more and more confused.

"Who are you?" Naruto said as he tried to understand what the hell was happening. 'I should be dead right?' Naruto added in his thought when he saw the reaction of the people as soon as he have spoken.

Anger, Fear and astonishment can be seen at the people around him as they look at him as if the saw a ghost or a monster. He was stopped in his thoughts as one young shinobi that Naruto have identified as genin shouted in anger as he pointed to him or rather pointed something or someone at his back.

"How dare you! How can you do this to Rokudime-sama" The voice of the genin roared as Naruto looked stunned to say anything.

Behind him he heard a roar of laughter that made Naruto sick. As Naruto looked behind him he saw a person, a shinobi he never seen before.

"Now... No one can stop ME!" The shinobi who was wearing standard jounin vest and attire said. "I have resurrected the strongest of the Hokages in Konoha! With my power he will be under my control!"

"I can't believe you will go so far as to defile the resting place of the sixth Hokage and stole his body and to make matters worse you are toying with his body!" One of the shinobi besides the genin shouted to the person besides him.

Naruto not knowing what was going on just stood at the side as he watched the exchange of words between some of the shinobi near the genin and the man who in Naruto's thought he dub as 'lunatic'.

"Play? Did you think that I was playing with a mere corps? Hahaha... My technique also has the ability to bring back all of the skill and powers that this corps once had... And you know the meaning of this right? He was known as the strongest shinobi that ever lived... with him under my control no one can stop me! Hahaha! And the first step in realizing my dream is to destroy you and Konoha!" The person besides Naruto laughed as he saw that the shinobi of Konoha knew what his words mean.

Turing his attention towards Naruto, he saw that the blond was already sitting and was deep in thought as he was trying hard to understand the situation he was in.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto... Rokudime Hokage I command you to destroy Konoha!" He said in a authoritative voice which made the other shinobi and civilian dreaded to be said to the blond.

Opening one eye Naruto looked at the person who was already in front of him and said the words that made the earth tremble.

"Who the hell are you to command me? And where the hell am I?"


End file.
